El amor y la locura
by Mecherazo
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que el amor es una locura pero, ¿el amor puede ser para los locos? Descúbrelo en este fic. JinxXShaco.
1. Chapter 1

**Mechero: Hola gente, sean muy bienvenidos. Este es nuestro primer fic de League of Legends y, esperemos, que no sea el último.  
>Machetazo: Este pringado de seguro que os iba a decir que esperaba que os gustase pero yo os digo, no, os confirmo que os va a encantar.<br>Mech: Ya está otra vez. El humilde ataca de nuevo, ¿no?  
>Mach: Por favor, yo soy tan humilde que los franciscanos me regalaron una estatua hecha de diamante y los ojos de redstone.<br>Mech: Sin comentarios, y damos paso al capítulo.**

Nos encontramos en la grieta del invocador en el que dos equipos luchaban por obtener la victoria, el equipo azul, formado por Leona como support, Shaco de jungla, Teemo top, Vayne ad carry y Ahri mid, y el equipo morado que estaba formado por Vel´Koz mid, Nasus top, Jinx ad carry, Vi jungla y Morgana support.

Era el minuto 20:00 y la partida iba muy igualada. Nasus había logrado matar, con ayuda de su jungla, un par de veces a Teemo y llevaba alrededor de unas 250 cargas de su golpe absorbente (q) y el adc de su equipo estaba en racha de asesinatos y no había muerto gracias a su support, que la protegía de cualquier amenaza posible. Mientras tanto, en el equipo rival, el que iba feedeado era su jungla que había realizado counter jungla y había logrado matar al jungla enemigo, logrando la primera sangre. También había hecho muchos ganks exitosos al mid y al bot, aunque solo había logrado matar a Morgana porque la muy guarra siempre le ponía el escudo a su adc y se lograba escapar ya que no le afectaba ni la ralentización de su cuchillo y ni el miedo de sus cajas.

Shaco quería seguir destrozando al equipo rival así que lo que hizo fue irse al red del equipo rival, esconderse en la hierba, poner unas cuantas cajas justo en la entrada del blue y poner un guardián para ver quién se aproximaba. Cuando alguien apareciera por ahí, se haría invisible, esperaría a que se topará con algunas de las casas y entonces le metería de puñaladas por la espalda.

El tiempo pasaba y no aparecía hasta que vio, gracias al guardián que había puesto previamente, como Jinx se acercaba hacia el red, seguramente para hacérselo aunque ya era tarde porque Shaco ya se lo había hecho. Jinx estaba cerca de la mata de hierba así que Shaco se hizo invisible por si acaso ponía el guardián gratis para que así no le pudiera detectar pero no había hecho falta porque no lo había puesto. Aún así, valió la pena porque justo cuando Jinx pasó a su lado, se topó con una caja y se asustó.

En ese momento, Shaco agarró a Jinx, le metió un golpe por la espalda, dejándola a un toque de vida, la agarró de la cintura para que no se pudiera escapar y le puso una de sus cuchillos en el cuello para terminar con ella.

-Ahora, te haré desaparecer- dijo Shaco antes de eliminarla pero algo le detuvo.

Oyó un sonido que nunca antes había oído jamás y que provenía, exactamente, de la boca de su presa. Era un sonido extraño y desconcertante para Shaco. No eran ni jadeos, ni gritos, ni suplicas, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, ella se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Shaco consternado- ¡Para ya!

-Lo siento... Jajajaj... Es que... me ha hecho mucha gracia jajaja- dijo Jinx muerta de risa- No puedo... parar de... jajaja... reír.

Shaco no sabía porqué pero al oír la risa psicótica de Jinx, notó como algo en su interior. Una sensación cálida incomprendida para él. No sabía de que se trataba pero, en realidad, era muy simple. Se trataba de felicidad. Estaba feliz porque alguien, por fin, se reía con uno de sus chistes o juegos de palabras e, inconscientemente, la soltó y le preguntó:

-¿En serio te ha gustado lo que he dicho?

-Sí, ha sido muy creativo. Eres muy gracioso.

Ante las palabras tan sinceras de Jinx, Shaco sonrió a su manera, o sea, de forma extraña. Casi nunca había sonreído en su vida, ¿para que si nunca había tenido un motivo para hacerlo? Eso era lo que él pensaba, y no estaba equivocado porque en su vida había sufrido mucho y había tenido mucho problemas que le habían convertido en lo que era actualmente. Un maniático, un psicópata, un asesino, un loco. Pero ahora mismo solo disfrutaba de saber que había hecho que alguien se riera.

Estaba Shaco tan centrado en la felicidad que sentía que no se fijo, hasta que no lo tuvo pegado a la cara, en que Jinx había sacado a Carapescado y que le estaba apuntando. De repente, una bomba salió del arma de Jinx que chocó contra Shaco, le empujo y le tiró al suelo. Shaco se despejo entonces pero ya era demasiado tarde porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Jinx ya había cambiado a Carapescado por su Pum-Pum y le había metido 5 balazos, los suficientes para matarle y darle 500 de oro a Jinx.

A los 30 segundos, Shaco resucitó en la base de su equipo y, con expresión enfadada, pensó:

-"¡CÓMO COJA A ESA PUTA LE ARRANCÓ LA CABEZA!"- y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad con sus grebas de berserker encantadas con el hechizo a salvo en busca de Jinx.

Ya a Shaco no le importaba si ganaba o perdía, lo único que quería vengarse de quién le había hecho creer una mentira. Esa "perra", por decirlo de un modo suave, se había burlado de él. Le había tomado por un primo. Todo lo que le había dicho no era falso. TODO. La risa, la forma tan sincera en el que le había hablado. Sólo quería salvar el pellejo y para ello le engañó.

Shaco buscaba su venganza por toda la grieta del invocador, así que puso cajas y guardianes por todo el mapa para poder rastrear donde estaban los campeones enemigos pero no encontró a Jinx, localizó a todo los demás campeones enemigos salvo a ella. Parecía de chiste. Aún así, aprovechó para matar un par de veces al jungla rival y a su mid.

Al final, volvió a base para recargar el maná y comprar el último objeto que le faltaba a su build que se trataba del puñal de Statikk y un elixir de fuerza para hacer mucho más daño cuando, de repente, miro el minimapa y se dio cuenta de que se había montado una teamfight cerca del Barón Nashor.

Seguramente todo el equipo rival intento hacérselo, pero sus aliados se fijaron en que sus enemigos no estaban en nunguno de los carriles y dedujeron, con acierto, de que estaban en Baron. Asi, aprovecharon el que los enemigos estaban distraídos para atacarles.

Shaco se fue corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo para apoyar a sus compañeros porque, a pesar de su ataque estratégico, estaban en desventaja numérica ya que eran 4 contra 5.

Al principio, les salio bien la jugada porque se cargaron a Nasus, porque se había tankeado todos los ataques de Barón y se había quedado a media vida, y a Vel`Koz. A partir de entonces, empezaron a sufrir bajas. Teemo fue eliminado por Vi, que tuvo que tirarse su ulti para matarle porque el puto tejón intentó escapar. Leona fue matada a manos de Morgana con ayuda de su adc y Jinx se hizo una doble al matar a Ahri y a Vayne, aunque, al menos, se llevo a Vi con ella.

Las dos supervivientes del equipo enemigo se echaron recall porque ambas, sobre todo Jinx, estaban a poca vida. Por desgracia para ellas, Shaco se encontraba al lado de Baron cuando se estaban backeando. ¡Por fin su venganza sería cumplida!

El payaso se hizo invisible, se aproximó al adc enemigo, se situó detrás de ella y justo cuando le iba a apuñalar por la espalda, se le ocurrió una idea genial: observar la cara de sufrimiento de Jinx cuando acabará con ella. Para ello, se puso delante de ella y le clavó el cuchillo, revelándose ante sus enemigos.

Jinx sufrió un gran dolor al notar como el cuchillo de Shaco penetraba en su estómago pero no fue solo por la cuchillada, sino por la pasiva de la Statikk que le hizo sentir como una violenta corriente de mil voltios recorría todo su ser y causándole un gran daño que liberó a través de un glorioso grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

Shaco disfrutó del grito de dolor de Jinx pero, sobre todo, de la expresión en su cara. Los ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de las órbitas; sus rasgos faciales se distorsionaron, tornándose en horribles muecas de agonía que se agudizaban a cada segundo que pasaba el rayo de la Statikk por todo el cuerpo de la adc.

La peliazul se cayó al suelo nada más que el bufón le quitó la daga que le había clavado en la tripa y una voz anunció la muerte de Jinx a manos de Shaco.

Este asesinato del payaso sorprendió a Morgana que no pudo backear porque el rayo de la Statikk le había alcanzado, haciéndole perder un tercio de la vida, dejándola a muy poca vida. Rápidamente, la support le tiró su hechizo oscuro (q) para sujetarle al suelo e intentar escapar, no obstante, Shaco se fijó en la velocidad a la que iba el hechizo y, justo cuando le iba a golpear, utilizo su ulti y desapareció el tiempo suficiente como para evitar el ataque de Morgana. Al cabo de 0,5 segundos, reapareció Shaco con su clon y se pusieron a perseguir a Morgana, la cual intentó escapar desesperadamente.

La persecución no duró mucho porque Shaco la alcanzó cuando se le quitó el tiempo de recarga de su engañar (q) y se le teletransportó justo detrás de ella y le dio una cuchillada que la mató inmediatamente. Entonces, una voz anunció el doble asesinato que había logrado el payaso y que todo el equipo enemigo había sido aniquilado.

El único miembro vivo del equipo azul aprovechó esto para pushear la línea del medio y así llegar hasta el inhibidor que quedaba antes del nexo, lo destruyo y avanzó hasta las dos torretas que protegían el nexo. Logró tirarlas ambas pero cuando se iba a poner con la tarea de destruir el nexo, reapareció Nasus y fue a por Shaco todo lo rápido que pudo, pero fue inútil porque se hizo invisible y, para sorpresa del perro, Shaco estaba atacando su nexo desde la zona más cercana a la base enemig.

Nasus fue de nuevo a por él, sin embargo, Shaco fue esta vez más previsor y puso una caja que asustó al perro, dándole así el tiempo suficiente para que destruyera el nexo enemigo y salio un cartel que señaló la victoria para el equipo azul y la derrota del equipo morado.

Tras salir de la grieta del invocador, todos los campeones que participaron en la batalla acabaron en la sala de descanso en la que se felicitaron por la buena partida que habían jugado, tanto el equipo ganador como el perdedor, sin embargo, había uno que no había hecho nada de nada desde que había entrado allí. Se trataba de nuestro amigo Shaco que estaba esperando a que Jinx se quedará sola para tener unas palabras con ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que todos se fueron yendo progresivamente en el teletransportador hasta que, al final, solo quedo Jinx y Shaco. La adc se iba a ir por donde se habían ido sus excompañeros y sus antiguos enemigos pero antes de que pudiera entrar en él, Shaco se interpusó, la agarró de la muñeca y la empujo contra la pared más cercana.

-Eh, ¿que haces?¡Suéltame!- dijo Jinx muy molesta con Shaco por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esa jugarreta que me has hecho antes ha sido muy sucia. ¿Por que lo has hecho?

Jinx le puso el brazo que tenía libre en la garganta y, haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo, logró empotrar al payaso contra la pared y le hizo una leve estrangulación mientras le decía:

-¿Que porqué lo hice? La respuesta es muy fácil: porque eras mi enemigo.

Shaco notaba como perdía el aire poco a poco así que, inconscientemente, soltó la muñeca de Jinx por la falta de oxígeno y ella, que simplemente quería librarse del agarre del bufón le quitó el brazo de la garganta y él se cayó al suelo, un poco mareado por la falta de aire.

Jinx, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió a la puerta del teletransportador para marcharse a Piltover pero, justo antes de abrir la puerta, se giró, miró al payaso y le dijo sinceramente:

-Pero, la verdad es que me hizo mucho gracia. Eso no fue mentira.

Shaco no se creyó las palabras que decía la ad carry e iba a decirle un par de cosas pero cuando fue a mirarle a la cara para decírselo, observó algo que le hizo estremecerse: su mirada. La mirada de Jinx denotaba, por extraño que parezca, seriedad. Lo que estaba diciendo no era mentira, lo decía totalmente en serio.

Sin saber porqué, Shaco se alegró mucho. Le causó confusión pero no fue tan grande como la vez anterior, ahora entendía porque sentía lo que sentía. Estaba contento porque sabía que había logrado que alguien se riera con una broma suya, que entendiera lo que decía. No era simplemente por la risa de Jinx por lo que se había sentido tan bien, sino por sentía que alguien le entendía y le comprendía.

Mientras pensaba en esto, observó como la peliazul se iba al grito de ¡adiós! y lo primero en lo que pensó fue lo siguiente:

-"Espero volver a verla".

Y, para sorpresa suya, eso no fue mucho tiempo después.

**Mech: Aquí dejamos el capítulo con esta extraña pareja que se me ocurrió y que, a mi parecer, pegan mucho.  
>Mach: Son tal para cual, un loco para una loca.<br>Mech: No están locos, solo es que son... diferentes.  
>Mach: Claro... "diferentes". En fin, despide esto y vámonos.<br>Mech: Vale. Espero que os haya gustado y dejadnos vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo con un review, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, que deberíamos cambiar, etc. Hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y me gustaría pediros un pequeño favor, os pediría que no me atosigarais conque actualizará pronto porque tengo, actualmente, 4 fics en activo y ya me cuesta actualizarlos todo, así que os pido que tengáis paciencia. Muchas gracias.  
><strong>**Un saludo desde España.  
><strong>**Mecherazo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mechero: Hola, estamos de vuelta mucho antes de lo previsto porque, en realidad, tenía pensado actualizar alguno de mis otros fics pendientes. El motivo es que he leído el aviso de Alcrews S.A de que uno de sus miembros (Omega) está deprimido y he decidido yo también poner mi granito de arena para intentar animarle ya que ella fue la primera persona que me escribió un review y se lo agradezco mucho.  
>Machetazo: Pues a mí, me da igual.<br>Mech: Intenta hacerse el duro pero en el fondo es buena gente.  
>Mach: De buena gente mis huevos. Que comience ya esto que tengo prisa.<strong>

Tras un tiempo desde aquella partida en la que participaron estuvieron nuestros dos protagonistas, no se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo en ninguna partida de cualquier clase: ni en la Grieta del Invocador, ni en el Abismo de los Lamentos, ni en el Bosque Retorcido, ni, obviamente, en la Cicatriz de Cristal. Además, tampoco se encontraban en el Instituto de la Guerra.

Esto le estaba afectando seriamente al payaso que, desde esa vez, no había podido sacarse a Jinx de la cabeza.

No sabía que narices le estaba pasando. Todo era muy extraño y nuevo para él como para entender el sentimiento que albergaba por esa lunática. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo sentir un sinfín de nuevos sentimientos que nunca había experimentando y no le estaba gustando para nada.

Sentía una terrible angustia y estaba afligido por no haber podido ver a la peliazul de nuevo. No comprendía porque le ocurría esto y deseaba volver a ser el que era antes: un asesino cruel y despiadado con una gran locura que podía desatar a su antojo en combate pero, al parecer, esto también se lo arrebató la muchacha que había trastornado tanto al payaso que ya no se concentraba en sus combates ni nada.

Cada día era un infierno en el que se levantaba por la mañana, le invocaban y se iba a luchar en las partidas que le tocaban con sus demás compañeros y contra sus rivales, ambos ocasionales, mientras deseaba que todo terminará para que cayera la noche para poder añorar a la lunática en la que pensaba. Sin embargo, en un día nublado que parecía que iba a ser muy deprimente para él, surgió una sorpresa inesperada y agradable para el payaso: había sido de nuevo invocado para luchar en la Grieta del Invocador como jungla de su equipo.

Esto no le agrado pero tenía que hacerlo, así que simplemente se dirigió al teletransportador que le llevaría al lugar donde lucharía y espero hasta que su cuerpo se materializo en la Grieta del Invocador, no obstante, cuando llego allí, por algún extraño motivo, no podía ver.

-Oh, no. No puedo ver. -dijo Shaco un tanto preocupado- ¿Habré perdido la conexión con mi invocador?¿Me he quedado afk?

-No, tonto- dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda

De repente, pudo ver que estaba en la base del equipo azul. Se giró para ver quién era la persona que antes le había hablado y lo que vio le dejo helado.

Era Jinx, por fin la podía ver y encima estaba en su equipo, lo que era mejor que mejor porque sabría donde estaba en todo momento y podría verla cuanto quisiera.

-Como llegué antes que tú pensé en gastarte una pequeña broma así que te tapé los ojos con mis manos para que pensarás que se ha caído la conexión o algo así- se partió de la risa con su broma-. ¿No te pareces gracioso?

Antiguamente Shaco se habría enojado porque le hubieran gastado una broma y nunca de los jamases iría a ayudar a esa línea en toda la partida pero esta vez, y sin saber porqué, se empezó a reír. Quizás era porque la risa de la peliazul era muy contagiosa o quizás porque estaba eufórico por verla de nuevo que no le importaba que le hubiera engañado.

-Sí, ha sido muy ocurrente- dijo Shaco con su típica voz aguda y crispante.

-¿A que sí?- preguntó retóricamente y se rió de nuevo.

-¿Podéis dejar la cháchara para cuando ya hayamos ganado?- dijo uno de sus compañeros que se trataba de Darius, que jugaría en la línea de top.

-¿Qué? A claro- dijo Jinx tranquilizándose un poco.

La adc carry compró una espada de doran, una poción, el ward amarillo y se fue con su support a la línea de bot. Shaco se quedó con un palmo de narices cuando vio a la loca marcharse con Thresh pero ya la volvería a ver. Con ese pensamiento, compró el machete del cazador, cuatro pociones, el ward y se dirigió rumbo al red.

No lo había dicho antes pero el equipo que le había tocado a Shaco estaba formado Darius top, Ryze mid, Thresh support y Jinx de adc.

La partida iba a ser complicada para él porque en la jungla enemiga estaba su counter directo: Lee Sin así que se dedicaría simplemente a destrozar líneas cuanto antes. Pero también había algunas líneas complicadas de gankear, como Ashe adc con Karma como support debido al escudo de la maga, Kassadin mid y Shyvana top.

Shaco puso cuatro cajas en el centro del campamento del lagarto anciano. Espero a que apareciera el buff para que se activaran las cajas y le atacaran. En unos 15 segundos terminó con todo el campamento y obtuvo el rojo.

Después decidió hacer algo arriesgado pero que podría funcionar: se fue a gankear rápidamente a la línea del mid porque sabía que a partir del nivel 6 sería imposible matar a Kassadin.

Se fue corriendo hacia el mid y se dio cuenta de que Ryze ya había subido al nivel 2 mientras que Kassadin aún seguía al nivel 1, aunque no tardaría mucho así que tenía que darse prisa.

El payaso entro en sigilo, apareció por detrás de él y le dio una cuchillada, haciendo que se ralentizará. Su enemigo iba a escaparse con un flash pero Ryze le encerró en su prisión rúnica (W) y Shaco puso una caja que se activo, asustando a Kassadin e impidiéndole que realizará cualquier movimiento, y con una cuchillada suya, el cazador del vacío murió al grito del interlocutor que decía: PRIMERA SANGRE.

A raíz de este gankeo, Shaco ya se olvidó del mid porque cuando Kassadin volvió a la línea, Ryze ya le sacaba un nivel o dos niveles así que no tendría problema para destrozarle, a menos de que apareciera el jungla enemigo para gankearle y aún si muriera, sería muy probable que se pudiera llevar a alguien con él.

Darius llevaba muy bien su lucha contra Shyvana porque le estaba hostigando continuamente con su habilidad diezmar (Q) y su pasiva hemorragia le iba también desgastando progresivamente mientras que la dragona no podía hacer gran cosa ya que el noxiano esperaba a que se pasara la habilidad quemado (W) de ella para atacarla y así no sufrir muchos daños.

Normalmente haría counter jungla pero como está su counter de jungla, optó por una opción mucho más satisfactoria para él: hacer babysit en la línea de bot.

Ashe y Karma estaban pusheando mucho debido a la descarga de Ashe (W) y a la llama interior (Q) de Karma junto con su mantra (R) así que se podía llevar dos muertes fácil pero no era solo por eso: deseaba ver a Jinx y no podía soportarlo más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y ahora que la podía ver no iba a perder la oportunidad de verla todo lo que pudiera y más.

En la línea estaba Thresh pero Jinx estaba a medio camino. Además sus enemigos estaban a media vida y estaban golpeándole a la torreta así que espero un momento hasta que su adc llegara a la torre, les avisó de que iba a gankear y entró a por ellos.

Shaco se puso detrás de Ashe, le dio una cuchillada que la ralentizó debido al bufo rojo pero no pudo meterle una segunda porque Karma utilizo su inspiración (E) en la arquera de hielo, lo que le brindo velocidad de movimiento para escapar de él. No obstante, Jinx estuvo muy avispada y logró atrapar al adc enemigo con sus mascafuegos (E), impidiéndole que se moviera. Mientras la adc enemiga esperaba a que se pasara el efecto del mascafuegos, el carcelero, el payaso y la terrorista se cebaron a golpearla hasta que, al final, murió a manos de Jinx.

-Buenas trampas- manifestó Shaco como halago.

-¡Gracias! De no ser porque la has hecho moverse más lento, habría fallado de seguro- dijo Jinx con su típica voz cargada de energía psicótica.

-¡Que va! El mérito es todo tuyo. Tu fuiste quién le dio.

-Perdonad- les interrumpió Thresh con una voz grave y tétrica-, ¿os importaría dejar la cháchara y pushear la línea?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Disculpa- dijo Jinx que se puso a disparar a los minions con Pum Pum.

Shaco se fue a base para recuperar la vida que le faltaba y para comprar.

A partir de entonces, la partida fue avanzando y se iba tornando mucho más complicada para el equipo azul: el top había muerto unas cuantas veces por gankeos del jungla enemigo, aunque quién se llevó las kills fue Shyvana, su mid ya no podía enfrentarse a Kassadin porque al llegar al nivel seis le daba una gran paliza por su pasiva y su esfera vacía (Q) que ignoraba parte del daño que tenía Ryze mientras que él hacía todo su daño que era burst bastante alto, aún a pesar de no ir fed.

Lo único bueno era que Shaco estaba haciendo tal babysit en bot que su adc y él se estaban feedeando de lo lindo y, mientras tanto, estaban destrozando al adc enemigo, aunque este se llevó alguna que otra asistencia mediante su Flecha de Cristal Encantada (R) pero esto les importaba muy poco a los demás porque Jinx era imparable y Shaco estaba arrasando.

Sin embargo, llegó lo peor que les podía haber pasado a su equipo: el late game.

En Late, Shaco perdía bastante fuerza en comparación con su early y, encima, ellos tenían un late bastante mejor que el suyo gracias a Shyvana, una bestia casi inmatable y con gran capacidad de causar daño, a Ashe que, a pesar de la partida tan difícil que llevaba en su línea, había farmeado bastante y que combinado con la pasiva del disparo de halcón (E) y con una espada avariciosa que se había comprado, y que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo, le hizo conseguir mucho dinero, el suficiente para hacerse su build completa. También estaba Kassadin y aunque no es de los mejores personajes de late, es un personaje que aguanta bastante y que hace una gran cantidad de daño mágico así que también era una amenaza.

Ellos tenían a Darius que no iba del todo mal y que en late es un poco como Shyvana (aguante y daño) pero menos tanque y a Jinx que iba muy bien y que tenía un feedeo de lo lindo, lo que significaba un daño bestial y demoledor aun contra tanques.

Sin embargo, el momento que determinaría la partida sería en el que se produjera una teamfight entre ambos equipos y ese momento se produjo: el equipo de Shaco se estaban haciendo el baron cuando, de repente, Shyvana saltó hacia el barón en forma de dragón y empezó a golpear a todos los que estaban en la guarida del baron con su habilidad quemado (W) con su aliento de fuego (E) y después fue a por Shaco con su mordisco doble (Q).

Al payaso le quedaba un cuarto de vida y, ante el peligro de morir, creo un clón suyo (R) para evitar durante unos instantes el daño que le causaba la dragona. Usó engañar (Q), se teletransportó, invisible, fuera de la guarida del barón y se puso en el arbusto que había tras el campamento del lagarto anciano.

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Lee sin allí! Si fuera en otra ocasión, iría a por él sin duda pero estando a tan poco de vida no se la iba a jugar así que se fue al campamento de los fantasmas, los mato y gracias a la hoja del rey arruinado que llevaba recuperó algo de su salud, la suficiente como para atreverse a volver a la pelea.

Lee sin se había unido a la refriega y utilizo su salvaguarda (W) para acercarse a Shyvana, después empleó su tempestad y su incapacitar para marcar a todos y ralentizar su velocidad de movimiento, para que no pudieran escapar, y su velocidad de ataque para que no golpearan con ataques básicos tan veloces, cosa que molesto bastante a Jinx porque no podía disparar su Pum Pum más rápido. Por último, se tiró contra la adc con su onda sónica y su golpe resonante (Q) e intentó rematarla con su ira del dragón (R), empujándola hacia la entrada del barón y derribando a Ryze y a Darius.

Por desgracia para el ciego, no fue suficiente para rematarla, aunque si que se quedó bastante tocada pero la adc no retrocedió, sino que utilizó su ¡Supermegacohete mortal! (R) que impactó contra Shyvana y que hizo daño en área logrando llevarse el baron tras un aplastar fallido del chino.

Con el bufo del barón, el equipo azul había conseguido mucho más daño, tanto mágico como físico, y con ese daño extra, lograron matar a Shyvana gracias a la guillotina noxiana (R) de Darius que le quito 1012 de daño verdadero. Lee sin también murió pero se llevo a Ryze con él.

Todos los demás estaban a punto de backearse de vuelta a base para recuperarse la vida y comprar cuando, sin previo aviso, apareció Kassadin que se teletransportó con su camino roto (R) hasta Thresh, pillado a todos por sorpresa y de una esfera de vacío (Q) eliminó al support. De nuevo, se teletransportó con su ultimate hasta Jinx e iba a golpearla con su pulso de fuerza (E) pero Darius estuvo atentó y pudo agarrar a Kassadin con su atrapar (E), atrayéndolo hacia él. Jinx utilizo después sus mascafuegos (E) rápidamente sobre Kassadin y le inmovilizo. Por último, Shaco le remató tras meterle una cuchillada por la espalda, combinado con el crítico seguro que le daba su engañar (Q).

Ahora se volvieron a backear para regresar a base pero Shaco se preguntaba una cosa: ¿cómo sabía Kassadin que aún seguíamos aquí, cerca del baron?

El payasete se pensó que sería porque estaría de camino cuando nos estábamos haciendo el barón y al vernos tan bajos de vida, se creyó que nos podía matar así que vino a acabar con nosotros. La realidad era otra diferente: Kassadin supo que seguían cerca del Nashor porque el arbusto que hay en medio del río estaba wardeado y no lo sabía solo él, sino que lo sabía Ashe, la cual se encontraba en su base, que utilizó su flecha de Cristal Encantada (R) durante la lucha de Kassadin contra ellos, e iba con rumbo hacia el adc enemigo.

La flecha iba cogiendo mayor velocidad conforme a más distancia recorría. Había pasado ya el campamento del lagarto anciano, la golpearía antes de que pudiera regresar a la base y moriría al instante.

Shaco estaba a un segundo de backearse, cuando de repente, ve como la flecha, que iba a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de golpearla pero no se había dado cuenta porque se encontraba mirando la tienda. Inconscientemente, no pudo evitar gritar a Jinx.

-¡Jinx, cuidado!

Jinx quitó la página de la tienda, vio como la flecha de ashe estaba justo delante suya e, inevitablemente, cerró los ojos, esperando a que le llegará. Después, lo que paso fue muy rápido y extraño.

Lo único claro fue la voz del narrador gritando ¡SE ACABÓ!, apareciendo Ashe como la asesina y como víctima apareció... ¿Shaco?

Jinx espero unos segundos a que la flecha impactada pero no llego, así que abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?

Su vista se fijo en Shaco que se hallaba tirado en el suelo con restos de hielo en su pecho y, sin saber porqué, se acercó al payaso, se arrodillo, le agarró de la cabeza y la acercó hasta la suya.

- Shaco, ¿que narices ha ocurrido?

No obtuvo respuesta pero sabía, en el fondo, lo que había sucedido: Shaco, al ver que la flecha a punto de golpearla, se teletransportó delante de ella para protegerla y, sin saber porque, se acercó al cadáver del payaso y de sus ojos surgieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el equipo azul al completo acabó con el nexo enemigo y apareció en grande la palabra victoria para el equipo azul, a la par que ponía derrota para el equipo rojo. Tras eso, los campeones que habían sido invocados a combatir aparecieron en la sala de descanso donde se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas y demás.

Nada más aparecer en ella, Jinx fue hasta Shaco, un poco airada, y le dijo:

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Hacer el que?- preguntó Shaco un poco confuso.

Jinx, sin importar que estuvieran los demás campeones, acorraló a Shaco contra la pared violentamente, pillando al payaso totalmente desprevenido, y le agarró de la parte superior de la vestimento para que no se pudiera escapar.

-¡No juegues conmigo!¡Dime por qué lo has hecho!¡¿Por qué te pusiste entre la flecha y yo?!

Shaco simplemente hizo como suele hacer cuando se encuentra en una posición desventajosa: se hizo invisible y se teletransportó dejando a Jinx con un enfado considerable pero, nada más escapar del agarre de la lunática, se hizo visible.

-No tengo porque decirte mis motivos- manifestó detrás de la adc, la cual se giró para ver al payaso.

-¿Mira quién fue hablar?- dijo Jinx irónicamente- ¿No fuiste tú quién me exigió la vez pasada que te contestará?¡Eres un hipócrita!

-No me has dejado terminar de hablar. No tengo porque decirte mis motivos pero lo haré. El motivo por el que lo hice fue simplemente porque tu estabas en divino; si hubieras muerto les habrías dado mucho más oro y yo tan solo estaba arrasando así que no valdría tanto como tú.

-O sea, ¿qué te sacrificaste por el equipo?

-Exactamente.

La respuesta que le dio Shaco dejo, inexplicablemente, a Jinx con mal sabor de boca.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en toda la sala de descanso porque todos los presentes habían estado muy atentos a lo que ocurría entre estos dos locos. El silencio, al final, fue roto por el bufón, que dijo:

-Me marchó. Que lo paséis bien.

Se fue al teletransportador y, mientras esperaba a que le llevará a su destino, recordó la escena que antes había vivido.

La flecha, apuntó de impactar contra Jinx, la expresión de esta en su cara cuando ve que va a morir, todo lo estaba recordando y también recordó lo que le había dicho antes a la peliazul para justificar el que la protegiera.

-"Que mentira"- pensó Shaco.

La auténtica razón de que salvara a Jinx fue que cuando vio que ella iba a morir, sintió como si todo para él hubiera terminando, como si todo ya no tuviera ningún sentido. Si ella no estaba, que él viviera no valía para nada porque lo único que quiere es estar con ella y protegerla, aunque fuera con su propia vida.

**Mech: Y aquí concluye el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con los dos tras este acto tan noble del payasete? Yo no lo sé y tu, amigo mío.  
>Mach: Por supuesto que lo sabemos si no lo estaríamos escribiendo, atontao. Lo que va a ocurrir es que Jinx y Shaco...<br>Mech: (Le silencia antes de que diga nada) Spoilers a mí, no. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao.**

**PD: Hola soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y lo que voy a decir es solo un momento.  
>Normalmente yo contesto a todos los reviews que vosotros me mandáis, excepto los de los guest pero esta vez voy hacer una excepción porque se trataba de Omega, un escritor que me encanta de esta página y aquí viene mi respuesta:<br>****"Me alegra que te parezca interesante mi fic y muchas gracias por haberme mandado un review, eres un encanto n_n.  
><strong>**Yo pensé lo mismo sobre esta pareja: ambos pegan porque estaban mal de la cabeza, XD.  
>Espero que, te haya pasado lo que te haya pasado, te recuperes pronto y estés aquí de vuelta para seguir con tus historias porque son increíbles"<br>****Un saludo desde España.  
><strong>**Mecherazo."  
><strong>**Y con esto ya sí que concluye el episodio. Adiós. **


	3. Nota del autor

**Hola gente, soy Mecherazo, creador de este fic y de otros más, y hoy os vengo con una noticia especial.  
>El próximo capítulo va a ser diferente a los demás porque habrá un especial de Halloween. Sin embargo, aquí viene la mala noticia, quería deciros que es muy probable de que no me de tiempo para subirlo el día 31 de octubre (No me maten plz, :) ) debido a que tengo una serie de compromisos para ese día (Me piro de fiesta bitches, XD) y, como ya dije, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.<br>No os quiero soltar una chapa sobre mis problemas y demás pero os voy a dar un ejemplo para que lo veáis: tengo que hacer para el 10 de noviembre un ensayo de "El contrato social" de Rousseau, son unas 300 páginas y me lo empece a leer hace dos días y llevo tan solo una décima parte.  
>Seguro que todos vosotros me entendéis porque tendréis cosas en la vida que hacer, y de seguro que más importantes que las mías pero cada tiene sus problemas y sus líos así que ya no os aburro más.<br>Un saludo desde España.  
>Mecherazo.<br>PD: No escribí esto en el anterior capítulo porque no se me había ocurrido hacer un especial de Halloween.**


	4. Especial Halloween

**Mech: Bienvenidos todos a este terrorífico especial de Halloween, MUAHAHA.  
>Mach: Por favor, para. Me estás matando con esa risa estúpida.<br>Mech: Era una risa malvada 0_0.  
>Mach: Pues calla.<br>Mech (empuñando una motosierra): Mejor os dejo con el especial y, mientras tanto, yo mataré a mí compañero.  
>Mach: Sí, espera ¿QUÉ?<strong>

En una caótica habitación del Instituto de la Guerra, había una peliazul de largas trenzas que se resolvía sobre su cama desecha mientras pensaba en Shaco, el payaso con el que había su anterior partida hará unas dos horas, sin saber porqué no podía olvidarse de él.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Jinx con cierta frustración- ¿Por qué narices no puedo sacarme a Shaco de la cabeza?

-A lo mejor es porque sientes que le debes una por haberte salvado antes- dijo Jinx, poniéndole voz a Carapescado.

-Creo que tienes razón y eso no me gusta nada- habló con cierto enfado la adc.

Se levantó de la cama y, poniéndose enfrente de Carapescado, le preguntó con cierta desgana de recibir un consejo suyo.

¿Y que puedo hacer para que estemos en paces?

-No sé- contestó Carapescado- podrías salvarle la vida...

-¡Ya lo tengo!- le interrumpió groseramente Jinx- Le tiraré una gran bomba encima y justo cuando le vaya a explotar, saltaré hacia él, le apartaré de la bomba y problema resuelto.

-O- intervinó Carapescado para poner fin a esa locura- podrías hacer que pasará una buena tarde y de esta forma sentirías que no le debes nada. Además, no le matarías- dijo esto último en voz baja para que no le oyera.

-¡Te he oído!Sin embargo, no me parece mala tu idea. ¡Uuhh!¡Que rabia me da decir eso!- manifestó ella con enfado- Pero, ¿que puedo hacer con él para que se lo pasé bien?- reflexionó la terrorista durante un tiempo y, como un rayo de su Zap, le surgió una idea- ¡Ya está! Hoy es Halloween, ¿podríamos disfrazarnos y hacer lo que se hace en Halloween? Estoy segura de que le encantará. ¡Voy a buscarle para decírselo!

Acto seguido, dejo a Carapescado en su cama, salió de su habitación y se marchó a buscar al payaso para contarle su plan, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde podía estar así que su esfuerzo sería bastante en vano.

Aún así, decidió ir a buscarle y el primer lugar al que iría es a su cuarto, no obstante, tampoco sabía cual era su habitación.

De repente, vio pasar a Mordekaiser y, de repente, se le ocurrió ir a preguntarle.

-Morde- dijo Jinx para que le prestará atención- ¿sabes donde está el cuarto de Shaco?

-¿De ese lunático?- dijo el maestro de metal y Jinx pensó: "Que irónico que diga eso"- Por desgracia, lo tengo de vecino. Esta en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda desde el ascensor.

-Muchas gracias- y Jinx se fue hacia el ascensor.

-¿Para qué le buscas?- preguntó Mordekaiser curioso.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- hizo una mueca que le humilló y Jinx se fue montada en el ascensor.

-¡Esa maldita! Ya verá como nos topemos en batalla- y con un gesto de ira se fue.

Jinx subió despreocupadamente por el ascensor hasta la segunda planta, se abrió la puerta del ascensor e intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Mordekaiser.

-A ver- pensaba en voz alta-, ¿dónde me dijo Morde que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Fue hasta la susodicho, golpeo la puerta fuerte y, alzando la voz, dijo:

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- Nadie contestaba así que insistió, por si acaso- ¿Hola?

Pasaba el tiempo y nada ocurría, Jinx penso en marcharse porque estaría en otro lugar pero en ese preciso instante, oyó un ruido proveniente tras la puerta. Era el de como sonaba el picaporte girándose para abrir la puerta. Shaco estaba en casa y estaba abriendo la puerta.

-"Bien, está aquí"- pensó esta vez para sí misma- "¿Pero por qué me siento tan contenta de que esté?"

Al abrirse la puerta, apareció Shaco vestido con su típica vestimenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaco con cierta desconfianza- ¿No será que vienes de nuevo a golpearme?

-No, tranqui. Ya todo esta guay entre nosotros. Solo quería proponerte salir por ahí ya que es Halloween.

-¿Halloween?

-Sí, ya sabes. Disfrazarse, pedir caramelos de puerta a puerta, gastar bromas pesadas.

-Eso me gusta- manifestó Shaco con cierto placer- Sobre todo la última parte.

-Genial. A las siete vengo y nos vamos. Recuerda: hay que disfrazarse- dijo ella mientras se despedía del payaso.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Shaco vio como Jinx se marchaba y pensó:

-"Al final fue buena idea abrirle la puerta. Gracias a eso tengo una cita con ella pero, un momento, ¿es una cita? Y más importante, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE CREER QUE SÍ LO ES?!"

El payaso, avergonzado, se metió dentro de su habitación, pensando que haría esta tarde con la peliazul y esperando a que le invocaran para combatir.

Fueron pasando las horas, una tras otra, hasta llegar a la ansiada hora para Shaco: las 7 de la tarde.

Tal como le había dicho Jinx, se disfrazó con su skin de Shaco realeza porque quería estar elegante para ella y, mientras la esperaba, reflexionó. Nunca se había imaginado que estaría en una situación como esa, él, al que habían nombrado como el bufón siniestro, acabaría prendado por una persona que estaba igual de loco que él. La vida era como el mismo: una locura constante.

Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentido de esos sentimientos, todo lo contrario. Estaba entusiasmado porque era algo nuevo y desconocido, un nuevo reto al que enfrentarse, un objetivo que alcanzar, aunque no sabía cual. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de descifrar.

Su cabeza era un caos, más de lo que era habitualmente, y estuvo pensando y pensando hasta que sonó el timbre que le hizo olvidarse de todos sus pensamientos, de momento.

Shaco fue hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla, vio a Jinx, la cual venía disfrazada con su skin de Jinx mafiosa y con las manos a la espalda, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

-Hombre, Shaco, estás increíble.

-¿En serio? Gracias, tu también estás muy bien- dijo el payaso un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-De nada. Se me ocurrió este disfraz porque ayer vi la película de "El Padrino". ¿Tienes alguna bolsa en casa?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¡Ay, que tonto eres!- dijo Jinx de broma aunque eso no le sentó muy bien- ¿Pues para que va a ser? ¡Para guardar los caramelos que pidamos!

-Ah, vale. Se me había olvidado.

-No te preocupes, ¡TADA!- gritó Jinx espontáneamente mientras mostraba un par de bolsa de papel- Te he traído una.

-Gracias.

-Pues vamos, ¡A POR LOS CARAMELOS!

Ambos fueron recorriendo habitaciones al grito de truco o trato y puerta que les habrían, alguien les daba caramelos. Ya habían pasado por muchas habitaciones de muchos campeones como la de Ryze, Galio, Lux, la cual les había invitado a tomarse un té pero lo rechazaron porque no podían soportar su colorida habitación, Poppy y Braum. Además, se habían encontrado con otros campeones disfrazados como Ezreal con su skin Pulso de Fuego, Jayce vestido como un Gallardo, Brolaf, Gragas como un alemán en Oktoberfest, Teemo disfrazado de superhéroe y a Nasus como si fuera un perro infernal.

Todo iba bien hasta que llamaron a la habitación que era su próximo objetivo. De ella apareció Fiora disfrazada de una profesora con ropa holgada, gafas y con regla en mano. No sé preguntaron porqué llevaba esas pintas tan ridículas porque era, obviamente, por Halloween.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó la espadachina con cierto desagrado y con su típico acento francés- Estoy ocupada.

-¡Truco o trato!- gritaron ambos a la par y mostraron las bolsas para que depositará algún dulce en ellas.

-¿Cómo decís?- manifesto Fiora un poco consternada.

-Ya sabes, no te hagas la loca. Danos caramelos- dijo Jinx señalando la bolsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque esa es la tradición de Halloween- le contestó la peliazul.

-A ver si lo he entendido, ¿queréis que os de caramelos porque así se hace en este día?

-Exacto- intervinó el payaso.

Fiora se quedo perpleja por la estupidez que les contaba y sin más dilación, les cerró la puerta dejándoles plantados.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Shaco al cual nunca le había pasado eso.

-¡Yuju! Ahora viene lo bueno. Si pides caramelos, y no te los dan, puedes gastarles una buena broma- dijo ella con cierto placer.

-Que bien.

-¿Y que hacemos?

Shaco y Jinx reflexionaron sobre como hacerlo y al asesino se le ocurrió una idea bastante divertida y malvada.

-¿Tienes bombas de humo?

-¿Cómo no?- dijo la lunática retóricamente y saco una pequeña bomba negra con una anilla de dentro de su vestido.

-¿Es potente?

-Mucho.

-Perfecto- manifesto con gran regusto- Voy a dejarle este regalito adentro. Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin previo aviso, se teletransportó en invisible a la habitación de Fiora.

Ahí dentro, Shaco vio el salón vacío aunque las luces estaban dadas. Este se preguntó donde se encontraba la francesita y su pregunta fue respondida por unas voces que venían de un cuarto que también estaba iluminada pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene, vaquero?- oyó que decía Fiora por su acento.

-Por supuesto; por algo soy el poder de Demacia.

Shaco escucho la conversación con la oreja pegada a la pared; rápidamente abrió un poco la puerta, le quitó la anilla a la bomba y la hizo rodar ligeramente para que no se oyera mucho dentro del cuarto. Terminada su tarea, se fue de la habitación abriendo la puerta y la cerró a su salida.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó Jinx con ciertos nervios.

-Sí, ya está lista- confirmó Shaco.

-En cualquier momento estallará. Esperemos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Unos 2 segundos después, Shaco le dijo a Jinx:

-¿Sabes que? Garen está con Fiora adentro.

-¿Y que hacían ahí dentro?- preguntó ella con pícara curiosidad.

-No los he mirado; no quiero saberlo.

Al instante, por las rendijas de la puerta de la habitación salió un humo negro como la noche. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Fiora con el pelo revuelto y con la parte superior de la ropa también y posteriormente a Garen que iba corriendo como alma que llevaba al diablo porque estaba en calzones.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shaco y Jinx no pudieron parar de reír al ver como el demaciano salía escopetado de allí en ropa interior y como Fiora buscaba respirar algo de aire no contaminado mientras se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado.

-JAJAAJAJAJA- reían ambos como lo que eran: locos.

-Que bueno ha sido esto- dijo Jinx mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que le habían salido de los ojos por tanto reír.

-Sí, ha sido graciosísimo ver como esos dos salían de la habitación como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo.

Se volvió a reír Jinx al imaginarse esa escena y, sin previo aviso, le rugió el estómago.

-Reírme tanto siempre me da hambre. ¿Que te parece si vamos a la hamburguesería de al lado a comer algo?

-Me parece genial. Pues vamos que ya estamos tardando.

Jinx se giró y, con paso ligero, fue hacia el ascensor para ir a la planta baja y marcharse a la calle. Shaco, mientras tanto, pensó:

-"Que bonita es la risa de Jinx"- el payaso se dio una pequeña bofetada para despejarse la cabeza-. "¿Pero en que narices estoy pensando?"

-¿Vienes o que haces?- le reclamó la adc que ya estaba en el ascensor.

-Voy.

Shaco se fue corriendo al ascensor, se metió en él y bajo con ella a la planta baja para irse a cenar unas hamburguesas.

A su llegada a la hamburguesería, fueron a hacer su pedido al mostrar cuando hacían la cola, de repente, Jinx vio algo que llamó su atención o más bien dicho alguien pero estaría aún mejor dicho algunas.

En una de las mesas del local estaba Vi disfrazada de oficial comiendo una gran hamburguesa que le goteaba ketchup y mostaza por los laterales del pan de sesamo, pringándole la cara cada vez que daba un mordisco y estaba acompañada por su compañera de fatigas, Caitlyn disfrazada de cazadora de cabezas, que estaba comiendo una ensalada mientras observaba como su compañera comía como un cerdo.

-Eh, mira. Ahí están Manototas y Sombrerotes. Voy a saludarlas.

Jinx se quitó de la cola y se fue, sin más dilación, hacia Vi y Caitlyn. Shaco se preocupo por ella porque sabía cual era su historia con esas dos así que la siguió aunque un poco por detrás, como si esperase que algo malo fuera a pasar y, por desgracia, acertó.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las policías, la sheriff regañaba a Vi por como se estaba comportando.

-Por el amor del cielo, ¿no puedes sin pringarlo todo?

-¿Y que más da? Ni que esto fuera un restaurante de gala, Cupcake- replicó Vi con comida en la boca.

-Y por favor, límpiate un poco- dijo Caitlyn mientras le pasaba un par de servilletas del servilletero.

Vi las aceptó de mala gana y se limpio la cara, quedándose sin rastro de todo lo que le había manchado.

-No entiendo porque tienes que ser así de remilgada.

-¿Cómo que remilgada? Lo que pasa es que me resulta muy desagradable verte comer como un animal de pocilga.

-¿Me estás llamando cerda?- preguntó Vi enfadada.

-Exactamente- contestó ella sin cortarse.

-Pues perdone que no sea de su agrado- habló Vi muy indignada por el comentario de su compañera-, pero así soy y así seguiré. Y si no te gusta, ¡pues te...!

-Hola Manototas y Sombrerotes- dijo la peliazul detrás de la pelirrosa justo a tiempo para evitar que Vi no dijera una barbaridad- ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Dime, por favor, que no está detrás mía Jinx. Que solo ha sido mi imaginación o que estoy alucinando.

-Pues siento tener que decirte que ahí está.

-Eh, ¿que pasa aquí?¿No estáis contentas de verme?- preguntó retóricamente la terrorista, la cual se había puesto al lado de ambos-. Yo estoy muy contenta de veros.

-Jinx, hemos tenido, por desgracia, que soportar tu presencia aquí- expresó Vi con cierta desgana mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse de cara a la adc-. No he podido hacerte pagar por todas las cosas que has hecho en Piltover debido a que el Instituto de la Guerra prohibe el enfrentamiento entre campeones fuera de los respectivos campos de combates.

-Eso que dice mi compañera es cierto. Sin embargo, he estado estudiando las leyes del Instituto de la Guerra y he comprobado que no hay ninguna ley que nos impida llevarte ante la justicia de Piltover.

Vi rápidamente agarró del cuello a Jinx y la alzó. La peliazul intentó liberarse del agarre que le sostenía pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse de él.

-¿Qué? Ahora no eres tan valiente. Te vamos a llevar ante la justicia y verás lo que es bueno.

-Yo creo que no- escuchó Vi una voz aguda al lado suyo.

La agente se giró y vio quién le había hablado. Era Shaco que había atrapado a Caitlyn y que le estaba clavando ligeramente una de sus dagas en su delicado cuello.

-¿Tu que narices haces aquí?- preguntó Vi.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que vas a hacer tu ahora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Suelta a Jinx y yo la dejaré marchar.

-¿Y si no lo hago que?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras afianzaba el agarre y apretaba aún más, cortandole el aire a la peliazul.

-Pues que en mi próximo truco de magia, la haré desaparecer.

Jinx se habría reído si hubiera tenido suficiente aire en sus pulmones para ello.

-No te atreverías a hacer algo así.

-¿Qué no?- Shaco quito momentáneamente la cuchilla del cuello de Caitlyn, sustituyéndolo por su brazo izquierdo para que no se escapara, y con gran fuerza apuñaló a Caitlyn en el muslo derecho, haciendo que esta gritará y que le empezará a sangrar la herida ante la atenta mirada de Vi.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- exclamó Vi a punto de abalanzarse sobre el payaso.

-Yo no haría eso- dijo Shaco tras sacar una nueva daga y colocársela a la adc en el cuello.

-Maldito.

-Yo ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Suéltala y yo liberaré a tu compañera.

Vi estaba en una encrucijada: Soltar a Jinx y dejar que siga armando el caos en Piltover para salvar a su compañera o capturar a uno de los criminales más peligrosos en toda la historia de la ciudad del progreso a cambio de tener en su consciencia la carga de la muerte de Caitlyn por siempre.

La pelirrosa no se lo penso mucho. Libero su agarre y dejo caer a Jinx al suelo. Shaco, a continuación, se apartó de la sheriff, dejándola caer porque ella no podía sostener su peso con su pierna herida pero llego Vi justo a tiempo para cogerla antes de que cayera.

-Lo siento- dijo Vi tras agarrar a su compañera-, no podía tener en mi conciencia que por mi culpa tu murieras.

-Lo entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo- dijo la sheriff con signo de dolor por la herida que tenía.

-Vamos al hospital; deben de verte esa herida.

Mientras tanto, Shaco fue a por Jinx que estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara un poco morada por la pérdida de aire que había sufrido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo que respirar un poco y ya esta.

Vi movió a Caitlyn para que se pudiera apoyar en su hombro y pudiera andar. A continuación anduvieron hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de Shaco y de Jinx.

-¿Adónde vais?- preguntó Shaco con cierta curiosidad.

-Al hospital para que le curen la herida que TU le has provocado.

-¿Que herida?- pronunció Shaco.

Ante la impresionada mirada de Vi y de Caitlyn, vieron que la herida de la pierna derecha de la pistolera ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

-¿Pero que demonios?

-Tengo muchos poderes- dijo Shaco que, extrañamente, se había teletransportado hasta estar delante de la agente-, pero en la liga me los limitan mucho.

Vi sintió un gran enfado al ver como había caído en la trampa del payaso. Ese asqueroso bufón le había engañado. La había dejado como una estúpida.

-¿Qué?¿Estás enfadada? Anda, pégame.

La agente, sin dudarlo dos veces, le enganchó un derechazo en toda la cara saltándose la regla que prohibía la lucha entre campeones pero Shaco, en vez de tener expresión de dolor, sonrió. De repente, Shaco estalló, lanzando por los aires a la pelirrosa.

Entonces, Shaco reapareció al lado de Jinx y Vi lo comprendió todo: Shaco se había clonado y había mandado a su doble a por ella mientras el auténtico payaso estaba en invisible.

Ahora si que Vi estaba muy cabreada. Las venas del cuello estaban a punto de estallar, sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas, su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si su cuerpo estuviera reteniendo una furia incontenible que, al final, iba a explotar y a reventar a todo al que pillara.

-Shaco, corre- le advirtió Jinx.

Y, corriendo con toda su alma, Shaco y Jinx abandonaron el lugar y se escondieron en los pasillos de las habitaciones para escapar de la furia de Vi.

Suspiraron ambos cansados por la carrerita que se habían metido en un instante.

-Madre mía, que bueno ha sido eso- dijo Jinx tras recuperar el aliento-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ya se lo dije a Vi: tengo más poderes de los que parece pero en el campo de batalla me los limitan bastante.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Te acuerdas de la herida en la pierna de Caitlyn?- Jinx afirmó- Ese es otro poder que tengo. El poder de la ilusión. Puedo manipular a la gente para que tenga vean cosas que, en realidad, no existen y, a partir de ello, falsas sensaciones.

-¡Como mola!- exclamó Jinx muy impresionada por el poder tan increíble que tenía el payaso.

-Sí, pero tarde mucho en poder dominarlo. Fue una tarea muy ardua y dolorosa, aunque al final me ha salvado alguna que otra vez la vida en el pasado.

-Como ahora has hecho conmigo- habló Jinx inconscientemente.

-Sí, cierto.

Jinx reflexionó sobre esto y pensó en el motivo porque le había invitado a pasar la tarde con ella. Era para librarse de pagarle la deuda que tenía con él por haberla salvado y ahora, de nuevo, le había salvado la vida.

-"Oh mierda"- pensó Jinx para sus adentros o, al menos, eso creyó.

-¿Que pasa?¿Por qué dices "Oh mierda"?

-Pues, verás... Yo hoy estaba bastante transtornada porque me habías salvado la vida así que pensé al principio que para olvidarlo y pasar página podría salvarte la vida pero Carapescado me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era que te hiciera pasar la mejor tarde de toda tu vida para sentir que ya todo estaba en paz.

-¿Ese era el motivo por el que me habías invitado?

-Sí, pero has tenido que salvarme la vida otra vez y ya me está carcomiendo.

Shaco suspiro para sus adentros, frustrado.

-Escucha atentamente: yo hice eso porque quise, no por ti, sino por el bien del equipo porque estabas haciendo mucho daño al equipo rival. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo hice por el equipo, no por ti ni por nada en especial, así que olvídalo ya- concluyó Shaco un poco exasperado.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Jinx inexplicablemente sentía un pinchazo en el corazón que le estaba angustiando y torturando mientras que Shaco pensaba que la había pifiado y no sabía el porqué.

-Ah- soltó Jinx como con desánimo o eso le parecía a Shaco-. Lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿todo en regla?- dijo ella en su tono normal.

-Sí- le contestó Shaco-, y olvídate de lo de hoy.

-¿De qué?

-Pues de que te salve la...

Entonces Shaco se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Jinx y no pudo evitar reírse.

Después, el payasete decidió acompañar a la lunática a su cuarto porque ya era bastante tarde. Se nota que el tiempo vuela cuando lo pasas bien porque a ellos se les había hecho muy corta la tarde.

Ya en la puerta de Jinx, Shaco se iba a despedir de ella pero le interrumpió.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Me he reído muchísimo. Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba así sin destruir nada. Si quieres, algún día podríamos quedar para salir a liarla por ahí.

-Me encantaría. Además, me lo he pasado como no me lo había pasado desde hace mucho.

Y, de repente, se miraron a los ojos.

Jinx nunca antes se había fijado en los ojos azulados de Shaco pero había algo extraño en ellos que le atraían. Era como un destello, un brillo único y especial que tenía en la mirada. Shaco, al mismo tiempo, miro profundamente los ojos morados. Sus ojos le parecían también extraños. Eran como si sus ojos le atraparan y le permitieran ver más allá de si misma, como si sus ojos fueran una puerta a una Jinx oculta que nadie conocida.

Sin saber porqué, acabaron acercándose para ver más nítidamente sus ojos hasta que, al final, se besaron.

No era un beso apasionado, como el de dos amantes que tienen una aventura, sino que se trataba de un beso tranquilo y relajado, como el de dos personas que quieren estar juntas y olvidarse de todo lo demás; esas clases de besos no lo conocían ninguno de los dos pero ahora estaban experimentando el segundo de ellos y deseaban que nunca acabaran pero sus pulmones necesitaban el aire así que tuvieron que cortarlo.

Sintieron que, aunque les había parecido eterno, se les había hecho corto. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y se querían morir.

-Bueno, ¡adiós!- dijo Shaco apresuradamente y se marchó rápidamente.

-Espera- gritó Jinx para pararle.

No funcionó porque Shaco se puso en invisible para que Jinx no pudiera seguirle. La adc suspiro resignada, se metió en su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama a pensar mientras que el payaso cruzo la esquina del pasillo de Jinx, se volvió visible, se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, y pensó, al igual que Jinx:

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AHÍ?!

**Mech: Y hasta aquí el especial de Halloween. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadnos vuestra opinión porque nos gusta saber que es lo que pensáis realmente de lo que escribimos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Algo que añadir, amigo mío?  
>Mach (con la cara llena de moratones): ¿Eeh? ¡Ah, nada, nada!<br>Mech: Pues nos despedimos, hasta la próxima. Chao!**

**PD: Buenas, perdonar por el retraso tan grande **(como el que tienes, ¡GILIPOLLAS!) **de este especial de Halloween y quería decir una cosa sobre los especiales de Halloween que he leído de LOL. ¿Por qué los llaman especial de Halloween si el capítulo no tiene nada que ver con él? Coño, para eso decir que vais a subir un capítulo en Halloween y ya está pero no digáis que es un especial de Halloween. Lo digo con amor n_n. Eso era todo.  
>Un saludo desde España.<br>Mecherazo.**


End file.
